Blinded Hearts
by pottrprincess
Summary: Bella & Edward have been friends and outcasts since they were born.But its not easy being bffs with the disabled kid. Can they finally move on from 'just friends' zone? EXB The Cullens are vampires and Bella and Edward are human for now RnR! CHAPTER 7 UP
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! Ok so I've been sitting on this story for a while and decided to write it down! The main plot of this story is that Bella and Edward have been friends since kindergarten and have grown up together. They've never been accepted by anyone other than each other. Edward has a disability that alienates him from everyone else and Bella isn't the prettiest girl around. The Cullen's are still vampires. I'm sorry if this summary sounds a little weak but I promise the story will be good! Also possible lemons ;) if you want them.

Disclaimer: Sadly Edward is not mine :'( but the plot is. But I can't make out with the plot.

My alarm went off at the same time it always did on a week day. Thank goodness it's Friday. I angrily hit the button that would make that horrible noise stop. I would have to ask Edward if he knew how to get so I would wake up to the radio instead. I walked down the hall way to the bathroom; the house was quiet and empty. My dad had to leave early for work. I took a quick shower and did what every other teen age girl does in the morning; get dressed and put on makeup. Though I did put a lot on like the other girls whose eyes were outlined in hard black and shadowed with extremely bright or extremely dark colours. I checked the clock and grab a granola bar and was out the door at my usual time. Over the past little while it had become like clockwork.

Leaning against my old truck like every day since I had gotten my licence was my best friend, Edward, we had been friends since we were born. Heck almost before that since my mom and his were pregnant at the same time and spent a lot of time together. Before she left my dad and me. People who don't know us always wonder why we don't use one of Edward's family's cars, they were so much nicer then my beat up old truck but they don't know about Edward's... disability. Well I don't know if you could call it that, he's perfectly normal. He listens to music and acts like every other 17 year old guy. Just sweeter and not as sexually minded, though he has some of the best dirty jokes sometimes. Great! There I go again, going on and on about Edward, it's been like this for awhile.

"Hey." Edward smiled as he looked in my direction, I loved his smile. Today he was wearing a grey sweater and dark jeans with his usual black sun glasses.

"Hey Edward, jeez did you get any sleep last night?" I asked as he let out a great yawn, walking over to the driver's side as he opened his door and slid in.

"I slept fine, I was thinking about... some stuff and it kind of kept me up." He said raising his voice slightly so I could hear it over the noise of the engine.

I nodded; I didn't press the subject anymore. I understood that if he wanted to tell me, he would, and he was great the other way around as well. He always waited for me to come to him if I had a problem, he never pressed. He only reminded me once maybe twice that I could tell him anything. That was another great thing about him, on a list of hundreds.

There was no conversation during the ride, just comfortable silence.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked in our usual spot. It was easier for Edward to find it after school.

The school building was... well crappy, in comparison to most. But there were only 400 kids here so it didn't really need to be like the glamorous schools you see in movies.

We both got out of the truck and headed to our first class, Biology. We had a lot of classes together, all but one. I think the secretaries who made the schedules made it like that. Not that I minded being with Edward all day, I just didn't like them pitying us because no one every talks to us or goes near us. Apparently they can't wrap their heads around the fact that Edward's different. And I hated them for that. If they could get their heads out of their asses they would see what I see, a kind and caring and a beautiful person inside and out. Funny how people can be so blind, this was absolutely ironic, considering the circumstance. It was also cruel how someone so beautiful couldn't see it physically and mentally. Yes, Edward is blind, but I don't care, he's the most amazing and... And there I am gushing again. I mean I couldn't like... be in _love_ with him right? Yeah I loved him as a friend but maybe more? I'm so confused.

This topic consumed my thought though my first two classes and before I knew I was in line for lunch, while Edward was telling me about a book he had read in brail and I had read.

"I knew he was the killer right from the off. It was so obvious! I mean he was all quiet and 'let's pray to God' but it's always the quiet ones." He stated.

"It's always the one you least expect in these books, that just makes it more fun! To see how messed up someone who seems so nice can really be. That's been used in so many movies and books yet it always surprises us." I smiled as I said it, you couldn't help but smile when you were with Edward, at least I couldn't.

I ordered our food from the grumpy cafeteria lady who always gave you less than the others and we both headed to our normal table. But it was full, with new kids.

Great, another group of kids to torment us. I was about to walk away when one of the girls, short black hair with a small build and very pretty, looked up at me and said, "You can sit here you know, sorry if this is normally your sit, there weren't any other empty tables." She had a sweet voice and seemed kind. But they all seem kind at first. You think with the little amount of students we have they would learn to be accepting. I don't let them bother me though, it's their problem.

"We don't want to bother you or anything..." I started thinking of a way to get us out of it, Edward stayed quiet beside me, one hand brushing my hip to see if I was still in the same spot.

"No, come one sit!" The same girl replied, all the others looked at us with small smiles but one was too busy looking at her nails. I sighed in defeat after looking around and realising there weren't actually any open tables. I gently tugged Edward's shirt hem and he sat down in the seat next to me. There was an awkward silence that I decided to fill by taking a bite of my pizza as Edward took a sip of his drink. The others had trays of food but no bites were taken.

"I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen," the girl who greeted us said. "And this is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Alice pointed to each in turn. Jasper was lean but muscular, Emmett was a giant and Rosalie was well basically the prettiest girl on Earth. But come to think of it they all looked like they had stepped out of a high fashion magazine. They all had pale skin and shades of gold for eye colour, which to me was odd.

"I'm Bella Swan and this is Edward Masson. So are you guys siblings or something?" I asked, Edward was being quiet and everyone thought that when he was quiet he was acting stuck up but I knew how hard meeting new people were to him. I slipped my hand under the table slowly and tapped his knee reassuringly. We had come up with our own set of signals, though we never discussed them. We just knew what the other one meant.

"No actually we are foster kids we just moved here from Alaska. Our foster parents moved here to fill the doctor opening." Alice said still in her happy voice.

"What about you guys? Are you friends or like dating..." She trailed off.

"No, we've been friends since pre-school. And my dad is a lawyer, my mum works at the bank and Bella's dad is the police chef." Edward said breaking his silence, he said the 'no' rather hastily as if embarrassed.

"Hey he speaks!" Emmett chuckled hitting Edward on the shoulder playfully not knowing this was coming Edward jumped when it happened and Emmett looked nervous that he had hurt him or something.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to hurt you," Emmett said and I noticed Rosalie looking at what was happening as was Jasper but he had been in the conversation before, only not speaking.

"It's ok I just didn't see it coming." Edward smiled I knew he was hoping not to have to tell them about being blind.

"So, what classes do you have this afternoon?" I asked trying to break the silence and get the conversation back on track. It wasn't like I wanted these people to be my friend or even like me but I didn't see the point in ignoring perfectly friendly people.

"Trig room 212 and gym in well the gym," Alice said,

"Jasper, Emmett and Rose are in grade 12." She continued. I nodded lamely.

"We have Trig together actual we have both classes together. Edward's in Trig too." Crap. Well she's going to find out sooner or later and I'm guessing she's going to notice Edward's brail text book and note pad. He always seemed to amaze me; even though he couldn't see letters or words he takes classes 3 times a week so he can write. His parents had also had custom note books where the lines where raise so he could tell where to write. The only class he didn't have to take was gym, I mean he's amazing and I don't want to belittle him in any way but it wouldn't really be safe for a blind kid to be playing dodge ball would it? He takes music instead.

Alice smiled and nodded as the bell range. We all threw the content of our trays in the garbage and started walking to our class.

Edward stopped and tapped my hand, "Bella I've got to pick some things up from my locker, meet you in class."

I was going to follow him but he took off too quickly, I turned to see Alice waiting for me. We normally stopped off at the locker we shared before class but I guess we had been too busy.

I sat down in my normal seat putting my books on the seat to my right where Edward always sat and Alice sat to my left.

"Edward seems like a good guy." Alice said rather randomly.

I smiled as I always did thinking about Edward, "Yeah he is, we've been best friends since like J.K, and we are also neighbours."

It was silent as the class waited for the teacher to come in. What was taking Edward so long?

"Bella, I know." Alice said to me in a serious voice.

"Know what?" I was honestly confused.

"Bella I know Edward's blind." Alice said looking me square in the eyes. I stared back at her unable to come up with a reply, was it that obvious?

"Bella it's ok, I won't even bring it up ok?" I just nodded, just knowing it would get weird and then they would join the rest of the school. But there was a small part of me that wanted it to be otherwise.

Edward walked in right before the teacher and sat down in his normal seat. But something was wrong. When he had walked in his had been looking away from me and when he sat down he sat sideways on his chair, his back to me. The teacher Mrs Breton started her lesson before I could get a word in with Edward. And my luck took another hit when she declared a surprise test, making it almost impossible for me to get a word in with Edward. The test was easy and my mind was elsewhere, my stomach was twisting. When the bell finally rang Edward was on his way to music class before I could even gather my books.

Alice sensed something was wrong and said nothing as she followed me to gym, nothing better than playing dodge ball when your mind is elsewhere. I got hit in the head at least five times in the course of that gym class and multiple hits on other parts of the body for that matter. I changed quickly and said "good-bye" to Alice who waved cheerfully back at me, wishing me to have a good weekend. Edward was waiting at my truck like always, leaning against the passenger side door. I hit the unlock button and we both got in the truck.

I put my keys in the ignition and started the engine. Good, now I had him trapped.

"Ok what the hell happened when you went to your locker today?" I asked angrily.

"I'll give you a brief synopsis now but I'll explain tonight ok?" Edward was still facing the front as he said this.

"Alright." I replied nervously.

He turned towards me and slightly lifted his glasses not showing his eyes. What was under there made me want to punch a wall or better yet the person who did it. Under his glasses the skin was purple and yellowing around the edges. It was a good thing I wasn't driving or I would've driven right into a ditch.

"Who did this to you!?" I asked franticly, taking his face in my hands to get a better look, running my fingers over the coloured skin.

"Mike and Tyler," Edward said flatly. "I'll tell you everything tonight after movie night ok? It's no big deal."

"Ok, and yes it is a big deal!" I had a tear of anger escape my eye as I pulled out of the school lot. I was fuming.

"I've decided what theme tonight's movies are going to be." Edward tried to lighten the mood. We had movie night every Friday at my house, it didn't matter that Edward's family had bigger T.V's so we just put a DVD into my laptop and watched in my room. On the last Friday of the month we would pick a theme and buy lots of junk food.

"And what would that be?" I asked trying to push my anger to the side it was hard to be angry with Edward around.

"Musicals," Edward replied smiling slightly. I knew how he loved musicals. It was easier for him to follow the plot what with the actors singing about how they felt and their situation.

I smiled and put my hand on his knee for a second. I knew he understood that I agreed. It was odd how it could be so tense one minute and calm the next. I tried hard to push away my anger. We arrived at my house a few minutes later, I unlocked the door and we both went to the living room. We always did our homework together, though most of the time Edward was done a lot quicker then I in school and had little else to do. He would read a book or listen to music, helping me if I need it. His books (which had been translated to brail and need to be specially ordered) always were weird to me, I voice my opinion one time and he tried to teach me how to read the little bumps on the page, but I couldn't get the hang of it. I kept mixing the little groups of bumps to gather. By the end of that session I was frustrated at myself and Edward was trying to hold back his laughter while telling me it wasn't an easy thing to learn.

We both had some Biology to look over for a test on Monday but decided to tackle that on Sunday. It was about 3:30pm and Charlie wouldn't get home till 5pm. I got up off the floor where Edward was gathering his books, my legs and arms were stiff and I tried getting the blood flowing in them again.

"Hey Edward? D'you want to go out for dinner tonight? We could go to a pizza place in town or to Port Angeles; we don't start the movies until like 8 anyways." I asked sitting on the couch while he stood up stretching as well.

"Yeah sure, we'll order a pizza in Port A and shop around a bit till its ready then we'll come back, it'll kill some time I guess." Edward smiled as he said as if the thought of wasting time was entertaining. Maybe he just wanted to spend some time out of Forks. We hadn't gone anywhere in a while.

_**Alright! The story is in a set up stage right now! The main plot is going to be set into action in the next chapter! This hopefully will be up either late Thursday or Friday! I'm open to suggestions, what you want to happen. Also in your review ( and you will review!) say if you want Edward and Bella to get together soon (chapter 2-4)/later (chapter 5-10)/ never (never :P).**_

_**And Fallen Daughter you better review because I know where you live! :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter! I'm writing this right after the first chapter was posted so I hope you all reviewed! Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I have Jasper my laptop, Alice my cell, George my Ipod and Edward my retainer but sadly I don't actually own the characters.**

We talked about everything on the way up. We had the most random conversations sometimes. We arrived at Port Angeles 40 minutes after leaving my house. We would have been there sooner but I stopped for gas. I had to circle the block before finding a parking spot. You knew this town could be so busy on an April Friday afternoon. It was surprisingly nice outside today. It was one of those rare occasions where that big bright yellow thing in the sky is actually visible and not covered but thick, dark rain clouds. But only for a little while because the clouds were coming in again to take the sun's 10 minutes of fame away. I realize that the saying is normally '15 minutes of fame' but around here that was hardly possible.

We both got and slammed the doors shut because my doors are horrible that way and headed to the pizza place. Edward was right behind me, occasionally brushing my arm for reassurance. I had gotten used to it over the years but some people saw it as weird. I was glad Edward trusted me like that but sometimes wondered if he only did that so I didn't fall or trip over my own feet. Edward, more than anyone knew how clumsy I am. I asked him this once and he just laughed, never really giving me an answer.

We entered the pizza place and placed our order, one large pizza and 20 wings. It seems like a lot but when you are sharing in it with a teenage boy with what seems like a bottomless appetite it was just enough. We were told it would be 20 minutes and headed across the street to the local video store.

It was quite busy in the store. I took Edward's hand, to help him through a crowd. I had done this countless times before but, it felt different this time. I felt more aware and oddly nervous. Edward's hand tightened when he realized I had slowed down. I found a few musicals and read the names and summary to Edward.

"Ok so this one is from 2007, 'Pleasantly plump teenager Tracy Turnblad teaches 1962 Baltimore a thing or two about integration after landing a spot on a local TV dance show'. It has some big names in it." I said reading like the 10th DVD cover to Edward. We had already put back like 15, one was just too gory for me. It was about some insane barber who slit people's throats! Edward might be able to sit through it but I know I wouldn't.

"Sure why not, what else do you have?" Edward asked, I knew he had a thing about watching movies with racial discrimination in it. He couldn't tell what race a person was when he was talking to them and he treated everyone the same, Edward couldn't understand why someone would be that ignorant over something that person can't control. That's another pro on the Edward list.

"Um, let's see alright how about this one; it's from 2003 'In the Land of OZ, there was a time before Dorothy. This is the story of two girls that became friends despite their differences. Their names are Galinda and Elphaba; also known as Glinda the Good Witch and The Wicked Witch of the West. They weren't always good and wicked. This is their story of love and friendship through a school called Shiz'**,(A/N I know this musical isn't out on DVD but a girl can dream!)** it looks good, oh it had the one chick from the musical we looked at before, the one in New York city and they all have like AID's or something."

Edward seemed to consider it for a second then said, "Sure, I like the idea of unlikely friendships."

He chuckled and hit my shoulder playfully. I frowned jokingly.

"And what's so unlikely about us, huh?" I poked him in the shoulder. I put the rest of the DVD's we didn't want onto a shelf nearby, where we had gotten them.

Edward shook his head and shrugged, he looked like he was trying to hide something. I dropped it though.

The line up wasn't too bad, we had to wait a few minutes before a young boy about 15 years old called 'next'. The boy, Dylan, didn't seem in a chatty mood. With a quick 'thank-you' he almost threw the bag at me. Well someone had a hard day in pre-school. I walked across the street with Edward beside me, his head slightly turning when he heard a noise. I knew he hated being around a lot of people he didn't know and quickly picked up the pizza, paying the guy and almost running to the truck. Making sure Edward knew I had changed my speed of course, with a tap on the back of his hand.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I was in my room setting down plates for the pizza on my bed. My laptop was already charged, the DVD's we had just bought, no not rented, because Edward did want me to have to ride back, and after an argument in the car ride, he wouldn't let me pay him back. Edward for that matter was at his house next door gathering his Pj's. Another tradition of movie night was that we normally crashed where ever it was held. I was walking back down the stairs when the phone rang.

I walked quickly almost tripping over a chair and picked up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, it's Dad. I'm going over to Billy's for dinner and more than likely fishing tomorrow, so I might not see you till tomorrow afternoon. Are you going to be alright" My dad, Charlie asked me. This happened almost every weekend, well every weekend that didn't promise a thunderstorm.

"Yeah Cha- Dad, Edward and I are just gonna watch a few movies and hang out." I replied like I always did.

"Ok Bells, if you need anything just go next door to the Mason's." He always thought I was going to maim myself while walking down the hallway. We both said 'goodbye' and I hung up the phone as Edward walked in the door.

"Bella?"He called, I knew he was mentally reviewing the layout of my house; I always had to be careful about leaving chairs out to the cupboards open.

"In the kitchen, you can head up stairs if you want. The pizza's on my bed." I called back and heard his footsteps fading away. I grabbed a few drinks and hurried up to join Edward in my room.

We were lounged on my bed, Edward's back against the head board and I was lying on my stomach my feet resting on the pillows. We had decided the watch the one that took place in the 1960's first then the one with the artists in New York and finishing with the one with the witches. The credits began to roll on the last one. I had to admit I really enjoyed them. But out of the three the third was my favourite, it was funny and the songs were great. Also because the main character of Elphaba who was out casted because she was born with something she couldn't control, because of how she looked, was so relatable, and to be honest I almost cried at the end of this one. The second one about the artists in New York I defiantly cried, it had a bitter sweet ending. I pressed pause and closed my laptop, I climbed over Edward, started to clean up the mess of pizza stained paper plates and empty pop cans.

"Good choice this week Edward." I said.

Edward was silent and facing straight ahead but he gave a slight smile, he knew I was going to ask for the full story about the whole black eye incident. Anger flared up again. I tried to be non-ostentatious about it as I crawled back onto the other side of the bed, my back against the wall, knees up to my chest.

"So you want to tell me what happened today? Or am I going to have do the whole twenty questions interrogation?" I asked trying to make my voice light.

Edward sighed and turned to me so we were facing each other and said, "When I went to the locker I passed by them, I knew who it was because they were whispering about something, when I opened the locker I heard two sets of footsteps coming closer. They started talking bad about you, saying how you were just as weird and retarded as I was for being my friend. Then he told me that I was a waste and that it wouldn't matter if I died or had ever lived, no one would miss me. Because I'm useless. Of course I got angry and tried to punch Mike, who was standing in front of me, he dodge it and Tyler held my arms back as Mike..."

He stopped, breathing heavily out of anger. Edward's fits were now clenched. So were mine.

"Mike what?" I asked, after a bit of a pause in a low voice.

"Mike took my glasses off and said 'look he actually does have eyes!' before punching me."

I gasped, how could people be so cruel!? I knew how Edward hated to be without his glasses, he felt uncomfortable and embarrassed and even though I had assured him I would never judge him, I had never actually seen his eyes, I mean not open anyways.

"How could you let them get away with that? Edward don't you listen to a thing they say, those people are just cruel! I mean they don't even know you! And how could they? They've never even spoken to you other than to make funny of you! They don't know you love to read, they don't know you can play piano the way you do they don't know-"

Edward cut me off from my rant.

"Bella, do you ever regret being my friend?" He was very calm when he asked this as he turned so he was in his original position with his back to the head board, his stance mirroring mine with his knees drawn up and his arms around them. The room was dark, I guess I had forgotten to turn the lights back on after the movies; the only light source now was the moonlight coming in through my window. I was speechless for a second, how could he possibly think I regretted being his friend. I couldn't even imagine what my life would be like if we hadn't become friends.

"Why would you even think that?"

"Because Bella, if you hadn't become my friend all those years ago you could go out on a Friday night and party. You wouldn't have to wait for me or have to show me where everything is when we go into a new building where I'm going to be for a while. If we hadn't become friends you would be popular and I would've gone to a special school, but I fought with my parents telling them I didn't want to be away from you and worked hard to try and fit in which obviously didn't work."

He stopped then continued, "Bella don't get me wrong, I don't regret us being friends and I don't mind taking those classes after school and you know I hate walking around with that cane but in a little while we're going to head off to university and we probably won't be together because the only thing I can get in for is music, but you have so many options. We're not always going to be together as much as I want us to be..."

I hadn't even thought about university. I had always thought we would just always be together as friends and of lately, maybe more... then friends that is.

"Edward you don't have to worry about this now, and even when we get to that point you're going to have an awfully hard time getting away from me," I poked his side jokingly and continued.

"And Edward one day you're gonna meet a girl you love and one that understands you."

He mumbled something that sounded like, "What if I've already met her?"

I wasn't sure if that was what he actually said or if I was hearing things so I kept quiet.

"Edward everything is going to be alright, I'm here."

I put an arm on his shoulder and he turned towards me as I leant in to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I hugged him tightly then pulled back slightly to kiss his cheek but his head turned towards and our lips met. I didn't know what was happening, and soon I was kissing him back. His hand tangled in my hair. Oh God I was kissing Edward, my best friend. I pulled away suddenly and he looked as shocked as I was. I tried clearing my throat, before stuttering an excuse to use the bathroom.

Once inside I shut the door and sank to floor. I had wanted to do that for a while but I hadn't expected that! And what if he only did that because he was scared or maybe he meant to kiss my cheek as I did his! Uh! I was so confused; I mean what if this threw a wrench into our friendship? Or if we did get together and it didn't work out? But deep down, I think I knew it was going to happen and he had kissed me back right? And now I was sitting on my bathroom floor rambling on to myself while he sat alone in my room. He must be feeling awful.

I tried to slow my breathing as I got up and opened the door. The hallway was quiet save for Charlie's snoring; he must've gotten in when we were still watching the movies because I didn't hear him.

I reached my room and stood in the door way for a second, Edward was still in the same position but with his head in his hands, rubbing his forehead. I walked over to him and cautiously put my hand on the back of his head and stroked his head gently. He stopped rubbing his forehead and turned his head up to face me.

"Bella, I have to tell you something."

**Yay cliffy! Lol**

**Does everyone know what time it is? **

***Review Time!***

**That's right! Now do it! ;)**

**Here's the deal people, the more of you that review, the better I feel and the more the creative juices start to flow! Also if you can name all the musicals listed in this chapter I'll give you a big cyber chocolate chip cookie! ;) **

**Xoxox**

**Princess**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's the 3****rd**** chapter! Yay! This is actually the fastest I've ever actually posted chapters from one story! But if you review it'll be even less time lol!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing alright? Happy now? Jeez! **

**And now that I've wasted a good amount of page here's chapter three.**

**Last time,**

"_Bella, I have to tell you something." _

He started; I could tell he was hesitant but not nervous. I didn't answer but he knew that I meant for him to continue.

I sat down on the bed in front of him.

"Bella for a while now I've been having these... these feels, about you and Bella I'm so sorry if I went too fast about it or assumed you felt the same way. If you don't I'll never bring it up again I promise I-"

This time I cut him off, gently placing a hand on his

"Edward" I started in a quiet voice. "I feel the same way."

Even though I was nervous about this, once I saw how happy Edward looked I knew I felt the same and that I wanted to make him smile like that every day. I laughed slightly sighed putting my hand behind his head. He took my hit and leaned forward. I don't know how but he was an amazing kisser and I was fairly sure I was his first. His hands were in my hair and on my back, he was so gentle, like he thought with one wrong move I would snap in half. Somehow we had moved and were now lying on the bed with Edward over top of me, supporting his weight on his forearms. We might have been kissing for seconds or for months I had no idea. I reached up slowly with my one hand placing it on his cheek then moved my hand slightly so they were on his glasses and slowly started to pull them up...

Edward gasped and pulled away rolling onto his back. He put his hand s on his head, frustrated or angry. I knew what I did was wrong, but I had been so caught up in the moment.

I sat up trying to catch my breath and said, "Edward I'm so so sorry!"

He took his head out of hands and replied, "Bella its ok, it's not you, it me. I'm just uncomfortable without them on, you know that."

"Jeez, we've together what? Five minutes and you actually gave me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech?" I said fake anger in my voice as I turned so I was lying on my side. Edward smiled at my weak joke.

He moved his arm so I was against his side. We stayed like this for a while, talking about random things and joking but also at times sat in a reflective silence.

During one of these said silences I yawned and said chuckled, "Go to sleep Bella."

I nodded getting comfy.

"Goodnight Edward." I said as he pulled the blankets over us.

"Good night Bella."

"I love you." I said quietly. He held me closer and kissed my head, but didn't respond.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The weekend was spent almost like any other. Save for the make out sessions. We had always been inseparable and had always enjoyed each other's company but this felt different. All we had to do was sit in my room listening to music or eat lunch and it was all I could do from doing a dance for joy. If I had known that dating Edward was going to be this good I would've done it years ago! I was so glad that there weren't any weird moments. It was as natural as breathing to be snuggled in his arms or to have my lips against his or wake up next to him. I could get used to that last one.

It was now Monday and I was going through my morning routine but more gleefully then before. I sounded like some love stick 14 year old because I hadn't seen Edward in like 12 hours and was anxious to see him again. I hurried outside with a half eaten granola bar in my mouth as I quickly locked the door. Edward, as always, was waiting against my truck. But unlike any day before this I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his forehead gently before resting mine against his.

"Hey hansom," I whispered.

"Hello beautiful," He answered with a big smile.

I shook my head slightly, "And how could you possibly know if I'm beautiful?"

I had always been made fun of for not being the super skinny, tall with long blonde hair super model/ porn star the media portrayed as 'beautiful' and 'want-able'. I was 5ft 4in with thick brown hair; I was a little chubby to be honest and had been forced to be reminded of that fact. But I didn't think I was ugly, pretty sure, beautiful, no.

"How could you be anything else? You're so kind, loving, trusting," as he said each word he kissed my forehead, my nose and finally my lips.

"You're just trying to get on my good side aren't you?" I said push away from him jokingly, walking to my side of the truck and opening the door as it started to down pour.

He chuckled as he slid in the car, "I was under the impression that I was already on your good side."

I put my key in the ignition and turn. The engine rumbled then puttered. Crap, the battery must have died or something! I tried again and again in a hurry but nothing. I got out angrily and opened the hood. I did this for show really; I had absolutely NO idea what I was looking for plus it was hard to see as it was what with all the rain.

I was about to tell Edward we would have to walk when I heard a honk at the end of the drive way and turned to see a dark, expensive looking car stopped at the foot of the drive way. A head appeared at the window and yelled out, "You guys need a ride?"

I knew the voice right away; it was that new girl form lunch on Friday. Alice I think her name was. I ran over to Edward's door and told him the situation. Not wanting to get any wetter then I already was I grabbed Edward's hand and ran towards the car, jumping in the back seat.

"I was coming back from dropping my dad, Carlisle, off at the hospital and saw the hood up. Normally that's the international sign that auto-problems are present!" Alice laughed as she pulled away from the house. Jasper, the boy with blonde hair, was sitting in the seat next to her with a quiet smile.

"Yeah, and I'm defiantly grateful for that." I laughed.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" I continued looking around then feeling stupid because they were obviously not in the car.

"Oh, they are already at school." I nodded shivering.

"Bella, your freezing! Here I always have an extra coat in here." Alice said as she took a coat out of some compartment and I gladly accepted the black leather trench.

The rest of the conversation was about what we did this weekend and what we might do next weekend. Somehow I had been sucked into a shopping trip with Alice in Seattle next weekend all because I said I needed new socks. I was growing to like Alice but if she was some sort of shopaholic then I might have to jump ship on this friendship. The whole ride there I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Alice said that she had been coming back from dropping off her dad at the hospital but the hospital and the school are on the same street. Oh well, she was new in town right?

The day passed as any other day, slow and quiet. But apparently the whole school had gotten wind of what had happened between Mike, Tyler and Edward, because all day people were, not discretely I might add, position themselves to try and get a glimpse behind Edward's glasses to see if there _was _actually a black eye as I am sure Mike and Tyler bragged about. At lunch Edward and I sat at our table only to be joined by the Cullen's again, I didn't too much but Rosalie seemed to be as icy as ever. The afternoon was a complete blur, but not in a bad way I guess. I mean I had Edward right next to me and I made a point to be right next to him, as did Alice. It turned out that Edward and Alice got along really well.

I walked out into the parking lot to where Alice's car was. I had been standing at the car for about two minutes when my cell phone went off.

Startled I picked it up, "Hello?" I asked knowing that it would more than likely be Charlie.

"Bella!" Alice's voice sounded panicked.

"Alice how did you get my number?" I asked rather shocked, ignoring her tone of voice.

"Bella look, that doesn't matter right now ok? Just take 7 steps forwards and one to the left." Confused I did as she said.

"Ok... what was the point of-" I never got to finish my sentence, because right where I had been standing not five seconds ago a blue car had skidded into the black shiny car smashing both window and mangling the doors.

I couldn't say or do anything I just stood there as the people who ignored me came rushing to my side asking me if I was alright and looking at the car. I brushed them off; I think I said I was fine.

I walked a few feet away, mentally remembering the licence plate of the blue car and place the phone near my ear.

"Alice? Are you still there?" I whispered shakily.

"Bella are you ok?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine, where are you?"

"I right around the corner I'll be there in like 3 seconds." She hung up the phone and true to her word three seconds later Alice was lecturing the person who had totalled the side of her car. I didn't recognize the women, she was older and I think a parent of one of the grade nines, Steve or Rob or something like that. I walked back over to Alice as a police car, thankfully not Charlie's, pulled into the lot and starting talking to the women with the blue car. I heard footsteps and looked to see Edward walking behind Jasper.

I went up to Edward and took his hand, somehow I think he knew what had happened, maybe Alice had called Jasper when I wasn't paying attention.

"Bella are-" I stopped Edward already knowing what he was going to ask me, I could tell from the way he said my name he was angry.

"I'm fine Edward; I wasn't even near where the car hit, Alice..." It struck me then how... bizarre that whole phone call was. It wasn't like Alice could've known in advance right? Maybe she was looking out a window at the time. But there weren't any windows on this side of the school and she said that she was around a corner just a few minutes ago. I could've gone around in circles with this but decided I would push it down at least until I got home. Should I even tell Edward? Would this be the kind of weird thing you tell your new boyfriend?

Hey Edward? You know that knew girl we've been hanging out with, well I think she has like ESP or something. No, no I'm not crazy. No I didn't sneak out to the back of the school with all the druggies.

We walked back over to Alice, Jasper was standing next to her rubbing her shoulder, it seem more of a loving gesture then something a sibling would do, but maybe they were more friends than siblings what with the whole adopted thing.

"Esme, my mum, is coming to sort this out and drive us home." Alice said turning around.

"Alice it's fine, we're just going to walk home, I'm so sorry about your car." I replied getting ready to walk way.

"No problem the cars going to be fine, it'll just give Rosalie something to do. And are you sure? I mean Esme will be in here in like two minutes." Alice said breezily.

"Yeah we'll be fine, see ya" I gave a slight pull on Edward's hand and we started walking towards home. All I wanted right now was to be in his arms maybe that would help me figure out what the heck had just gone on today.

When we got home it was almost exactly like normal but when we were done our home work we were lying on the couch, me in his lap with his arms around me and he would press his lips to my neck, my cheeks, and my hair. I turned in his arms slightly so we were facing each other; he smiled and kissed me gently. As the kiss went on it became more passionate, Edward's hands moved to my hip and back and I pressed myself into him, trying to close any spaces between us. We broke apart panting when we heard my dad's car pulling up in the drive. We quickly assumed the positions we were normally in before this glorious weekend. We didn't really know how to tell our parents I mean how would you ease them into that conversation? They would figure it out eventually. I mean one of these days Edward's parents would notice Edward sneaking out of his room at night.

"Hey kids," Charlie called from the entrance way.

"Hey," we both called at the same time.

"Bella I've gotta go home, I think my parents have realized that they haven't seen my since Friday." He laughed and kissed my forehead after making sure Charlie was still in the kitchen.

"You'll be back latter right?" I asked, he knew what I meant, but if Charlie was listening it probably not nothing in his eyes because Edward was over here enough as it was. Charlie had once jokingly suggested that Edward might as well move in here.

Edward nodded and walked towards the door saying 'goodbye' to Charlie.

I then started to come up with a way to get Alice to confess what had happened today, I knew something was off. Something about all of the Cullen's (the one's I've met anyways) seemed weird, not human, the way they all had the same skin tone and how their eyes changed colours, last Friday they had all had various shades of gold-ish brown but today they had been today they had been bright gold almost yellow. Also today when Alice had handed me an extra jacket that I had forgotten to give back I brushed her hand and it was like ice, worse than if someone just had bad circulation, it was like touching a rock that had been buried in snow for months. I decided to voice my opinion to Edward later tonight. I mean he couldn't be to judge mental. I sighed when I thought his name, being his friend had been great but finally being _with_ him was fantastic. He was so gentle and loving and funny and kind. I could finally go on about him in my head without stopping myself. I think I was going to have fun with that.

**Alright everyone! The weather is crappy so I think I'll be able to get the next chapter up by tomorrow! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little slow or vague but I need it so I can set up the next few chapters! I'll take suggestions for plot, even though I have most of it worked out in my head, also please, please, please, please, review! It totally makes my day and I don't care if all you put is a smiley face, just review!!**

**Xoxox**

**Princess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings all! You guys are totally awesome! The reviews I've been getting are great and I've gotten over 500 hits in the past 3 days! So now that I've wasted a good amount of page on with what you lot all came here for! ******

**Disclaimer- Stephenie dreamt it, wrote it then published it. Nowhere in that phrase does it say anything about a girl named Leigh! **

**Also the thing if you can name all the musicals in chapter two is still on!**

**Alice POV**

I sat in the front seat next to Esme, I hadn't told her what I had done to save Bella but was planning to tell everyone when Carlisle got home. I had called Rose and told her about the car accident also that she had to pick up Carlisle. I didn't know how Bella had responded with the whole phone call but I was sure something was up. I could make up something that maybe I was by a window, I mean it wasn't as if I had run up to her and stopped the car with my bare hands, then that would be a little harder to cover.

I hadn't told anyone about the reason I had befriended the couple. They all thought me a little insane but I think they knew it must've had something to do with my visions.

The day before we started at Forks High I had had a vision about what would become of Edward and Bella's future and not matter how many situations I had played out the ending was always the same, there was no way of stopping it. They only had a few choices, each one grimmer then the first. But really when it came down to it, there were only two paths their future could take. The drive was silent, and seemed shorter than usual as we pulled into the drive way I saw Carlisle talking to Emmett on the front porch of our large white house. Esme had chosen this house for its view and its modern yet old fashioned style. We had decided that the next home we moved into it would be designed by Esme as well as the interior design.

I got out of the car as soon as Esme parked it outside the garage and went to talk to Carlisle.

"Good afternoon Alice," Carlisle said in his normally cheerful voice, I knew the thing with that car was no big deal with him but he hadn't heard the whole story yet.

"Hey Carlisle, can you tell everyone to meet in the living room I have something we need to discus." I said trying to keep my voice casual; we had these kinds meeting all the time. The last one we had Esme had given a non-specific speech about how her favourite furniture kept disappearing and later being found in the garage attic, we all knew it was Emmett.

Carlisle nodded and by the time I had reached the large white living room with floor to ceiling windows everyone was already seated.

I stayed standing up and said, "Alright everyone, what I have to say is about the car accident this afternoon, see what you all know isn't the full story exactly. You see Bella, the girl we eat lunch with I'm sure I've told you about her Esme, well she was standing right next to our car right where the other car hit and well I had a vision about what was going to happened so I called her and sort of... told her to move."

The room was silent and then I continued, "Look I did it for a reason ok? Firstly because she is a good person also we're going to be like best friends and we're going shopping this weekend. Secondly before we came here I had a vision about her and her boyfriend and let's just say the outcome could go two ways, each permanent." They all understood what I meant by the last comment.

There was an eerie silence for a second then a very angry looking Rosalie stood up and said, "And what do you think that Bella is going to think about your phone call? What are you going to tell her then? And why did you even bother I mean she's just some stupid little human! No one would miss or even remember her in a hundred years let alone ten!"

"Alice I agree with Rosalie on one matter, how are you going to cover this up?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Well, I'm not." I said simply. And then all hell broke loose from certain few.

**BPOV**

I awoke to the sound of bed springs and turned to check the alarm clock, 5am.

"Edward?" I asked knowing it was him moving the bed.

"Shh, Bella I'll meet you at your truck like usual ok? You did get Charlie to look at it right?" Edward whispered quietly.

"Yeah he did something to it; I think it was the oil or something. Bye Edward." I smiled as I whispered the last bit.

He leaned towards me and I put my hands around his neck as he gave me a kiss that was too sweet and way too short.

"Love you," I breathed as he pulled away.

He chuckled and said, "Try to get some sleep ok?"

I shook my head slowly, like that would be possible.

My mind began to wander to a conversation Edward and I had had last night. I had told him about that weird phone call from Alice and all those other things as well. He didn't find it as weird as I thought he would, he believed me, which was probably the biggest shock and we had come to the conclusion that I should say something about it during the shopping trip so she wouldn't be able to run off leaving me with no answers.

It was only Tuesday morning and the shopping trip was on Saturday, this was going to be an interesting four days.

_____Wednesday_____

---------Thursday---------

_-_-_-_-Friday_-_-_-_

Edward had slept in his own bed last night and I woke to the sound of my horrible alarm clock. I went through the motions of my routine not really mentally aware of what I was doing but doing it because I knew I was one more step closer to Edward. I was packing my bag when I heard a knock on the front door. Edward sometimes beat me getting ready in the mornings and came to keep my company. My heart raced happily in my chest as I opened the door.

I was a little shocked and disappointed when I saw it was Mrs Masen and not her son. They looked a lot alike, she was where Edward had gotten his bronze hair from but the rest of the features were his father's. Save for the eyes, I didn't know who he took after in that case.

"Good morning Mrs M." I tried to hide my disappointment with a friendly smile; I really did like Mrs M.

"Good morning to you Bella, can I come in?" Her voice was smooth and gentle but I was confused.

I nodded and lead her into the kitchen offering her a cup of coffee in which she declined, I poured myself one. I couldn't understand why she was here, but then it hit me. What if she had heard about Edward and I and didn't approve?

"Is something wrong Mrs M?" I asked tentatively, trying to sound casual and not like my heart was trying to escape.

"Oh no, it's just I wanted to tell you Edward isn't feeling well and won't be going to school today. He seems to have come down with the flu or something." She said concerned. I exhaled, see, I mentally yelled at myself, it's not always the negative option.

"Oh ok. Is there anything I can do for him?" My heart ached knowing that Edward was sick.

"He's going to be home alone all day, maybe you can stop by on your lunch to check on him. Also if you could bring home his work for the day that would be great dear." She smiled at the end of her sentence.

"Of course, no problem," I replied smiling, thankful that the scene in my head wasn't played out.

I walked Mrs M to the door and said, "Good bye."

"Edward is so lucky to have found a girl like you, Bella." She said before heading to her house without another glance. Her last comment left me standing in the door way puzzled. It was like she knew we were more than friends. But how could she possibly? We hadn't told anyone.

I finished my routine and was at school early this morning and went to sit in my first period class, which was empty, and started to read. As I read the class began to fill up and commenced. Somehow both my two morning classes had passed and I now found myself in line for lunch. Classes were even more boring than usual without Edward around. So I had worked on scheduling my afternoon, I planned to pick up my food say hi to the Cullen's and then visit Edward. I tried to act as normal as possible around Alice and her siblings, though Rosalie had started to eat at her own table sometime dragging an almost unwilling Emmett with her, they had been acting as though nothing had happened on Monday.

"Hey Alice, hey Jasper," I said as I reached the usual table not sitting down.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said and Jasper nodded.

"Look, Edward's sick today and I'm going to visit him at his house for bit, I'm bringing him some soup. I'll see you in Trig." I said about to turn around.

"Bella if you want I can come with you, I don't mind." Alice said, getting up.

I was about to stop her but she had already said bye to Jasper and was now walking next to me towards the cafeteria exit. We crossed the almost empty parking lot, looks like most of the other students were out to lunch as well, and got in my truck which looked like a giant red tin can on wheels compared to car Alice had picked me up in.

It was a quiet drive for the most part and that seemed to be how all the drives have been lately. Although I don't remember ever being completely chatty while driving. There was some conversation though; Alice asked me what I was looking for when we go shopping tomorrow. I told her that what I really need was to hit the book store and maybe a new top or something. She argued that I would get more even if she paid for it herself. I laughed but I wasn't quite sure if she was joking or not.

I pulled into Edward's drive way, gathered the food and practically sprinted to the door.

"Whoa! Is someone a little anxious about seeing their boyfriend?" Alice giggled as I almost ran into her.

"I'm just worried and we're not... I mean," two people in one day thinking we were girlfriend and boyfriend, were we _that_ obvious?

"Bella, please anyone could've seen it from miles away! But don't worry if you're not telling anyone, I won't either." I think Alice and I were going to be good friends if she kept her word. I sighed in relief and unlocked the door with the key Edward had given me when I was like seven.

"But I'm going to need the details!" Alice squealed happily giving me a quick hug trying not to smash the food I was carrying. I may need a retract on that earlier comment.

"Alice, do you mind waiting here while I go see if Edward's ok? You can probably come up in like a minute." I was already halfway up the stairs at the end of my comment. I could hear Alice laughing at my eagerness.

I walked down the hallway towards Edward's room; it was the last on the right. I gave a quiet knock and when I heard no answer I entered. He was lying on his bed facing the door, asleep. He looked so peaceful and beautiful with his features relaxed and glasses off. His eye lashes, that mirrored the colour of his hair lay branched out across his high cheek bones. I climbed onto his bed sitting behind him. Most people would be worried about catching Edward's virus but I like never got sick and even if I did I wouldn't mind a few days off of school.

"Edward, sweetheart, wake up," I whispered gently into his ear stroking his hair and putting a hand on his forehead checking his temperature. It felt like you could cook an egg.

He started to stir and grabbed his glasses, placing them on his face before rolling onto his back.

"Hey sleepy head, are you feeling any better? I brought you lunch." I said stroking his face then letting my hand settle on his chest.

"Hey Bells, I'm feeling a little better, not fantastic but I'll be fine by tonight." He smiled and then continued, "What did you bring me, I'm starving."

I laughed; teenage boys were like animals when it came to food. I reached beside me and handed him the Styrofoam container of chicken noodle soup and a spoon. He sat up a little more and kissed my cheek.

"You're the best you know that?" He laughed, taking a spoonful of the soup as I rubbed the back of his neck, my fingers occasionally curling in his hair.

"I just thought it was assumed," I smiled resting my head on his shoulder. "Although it was your mom who asked me to come over to bring you lunch and your homework which I'll be bring tonight. You still feel like movie night? We can do it early so you can sleep." I knew he needed rest but I loved being with him.

"Well even if you are a mere puppet of my mother you are still my favourite puppet. And I should be fine for tonight." He laughed, I loved his laugh it was like music and I always smiled at the sound. "Have you heard from your mom lately?" he continued quietly. My mum had left when I was younger but had kept in touch at least. She called every month or so, I had only seen her about four or five times that I actually remember the last time being when she married Phil almost two years ago.

"Um, no actually, I might call her this weekend just to keep up the 'good daughter' pretence." Edward nodded slowly, he knew how I could get upset over the fact she felt she still had some sort of right to be in my life. Yeah I know she was my mother, but she left me behind.

There was a knock on the bedroom and I called out, Edward looked in my direction confused.

"Alice came with me, is it alright if she comes in?" I asked sitting up and taking my hand away from the back of his head, he looked sad when I did that but I didn't want to be all over him if Alice was coming in.

"Sure, it's no big deal. Come on in Alice," Edward said whipping off some broth that had dripped down his chin.

Alice skipped in happily; yes quite literally skipped and sat on the ground next to the bed.

"How you feeling Eddy?" Alice asked, somehow being sympathetic and cheerful at the same time. Tried to hide my amusement when she called him 'Eddy' I knew he hated when his mom used to call him that when he was younger.

"I'm fine." He said rather huffy and Alice laughed.

I checked my watch and realized we had less than ten minutes to get back to school. I told Alice the time and got off the bed and gave Edward a hug careful not to bump into his bowl of soup. He put down his lunch and wrapped his arms around me, trying to pull me jokingly back into bed with him but I pulled away before he could get a good try in.

"Nice try but I'll be back tonight ok?" I laughed walking to the door.

"Fine." He pouted slightly, and all I wanted was to stay with him but I knew I had to get Alice back plus he needed to rest. I knew he wasn't as well as he tried to portray himself as.

____________________________________________________________________________

Trig went by slowly, like malaises dripping to the ground. I found myself in a stall changing from gym, sadly today until next Thursday was archery. That could be deadly, today though we only learned how to string the bow and how to hold the arrow so it wouldn't fall. Apparently I was doing something wrong. I heard the change room door open and close.

"Uh! Did you see her today? She's going to kill someone on Monday. I don't see why they just can't just let her take something else! She's awful." I knew that voice anywhere.

Jessica Stanley.

She had had it out for me since the second grade. And I'm putting my money on it being Lauren she's talking to.

"Oh my god yes and her little blind flying monkey was away today. I heard that Tyler and Mike beat him up again after school, but I'm guessing he tripped over a chair or like fell down some stairs." Lauren said. I didn't care what they said about me but when they started making fun of Edward, I started shaking. I hurried trying to pick up my speed in getting dressed.

Jessica laughed and added, "I think they're actually together now! Like dating! So if he's staying home for any reason it's probably because she gave him like an S.T.I or something. She always seemed like a closet ho to me." Lauren laughed and said something else but I was too angry. I opened the door to my stall and calmly walked to the sink in between a shocked Jessica and Lauren with a revolted look on her face as I washed my hands. A few seconds later of silence I walked over to the paper towel dispenser.

"Oops!" I said and I could see from the corner of my eye both of the girls were looking at me.

"I just got a paper cut. I hope I don't give anyone AIDs." I said angrily walking from the room and running straight for my truck. As I drove home tears slipped from my traitorous eyes. All I wanted right now was to be curled up in his arms. I pushed down on the gas pedal, nearly going over the speed limit by ten miles.

**Alright everyone! Please leave a review! I'm a bit of a review whore and I always update quicker!**

**Xoxox**

**Princess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! **

**I'm sure everyone has been busy what with the new school year and all starting up in the last few weeks! I made it through my first and second full week in one piece, thankfully! My school year started late, it was awesome :P I'm actually happy with my schedule of music (second year flute!), English, lunch, religion and science. Religion not so much but they make us take it ******** oh well so far all we've done is talk and watch movies! In addition to all this magical stuff I've been planning my next chapter for this story and my Maximum Ride story! I know how to end it, what I want; it's just a matter of getting there! Also thanks to everybody who reviewed and favourited me or this store! The more reviews the better I feel and the quicker I post a chapter! **

**Alright enough about me on with what you guys really want!!**

**Disclaimer- it all belongs to Steph! I'm just playing around with her characters like a child would a doll.**

**Dedication- as always this goes to Lemon Wedge (00Wedge)! Aka on as Fallen Daughter! Check out her fanfic! The link to her profile is under Favourite Authors on my page! Oh and also to my flute Freddie! Yes I'm that weird. :P**

I awoke Saturday morning in my own bed. This had to be the first Saturday in years that I had woken up alone. Edward was still getting over his fever, and even though I assured him I would be fine, he somehow guilt tripped me into skipping movie night and coming back here. The day began to look bleak until I remembered my plans. Today was the day Alice and I went on our shopping trip. It was also the day I might get some answers about what the hell happened earlier in the week.

I grabbed my clothes and walked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes to the one and only bathroom. It was painted in a once vibrant blue but after years and years of not being painted it was a dull blue. My 'Mum' had tried to bring colour into our little home but I guess she failed. I took a long shower, trying to warm up from the unseasonal night we had last night but also lost in thought about how to pose my question. I was still lost in my own head when I was eating breakfast. I found a note taped to the door from Charlie telling me that after work he'd be coming right home to get his stuff and go fishing with Billy till Sunday afternoon. Billy had a trailer so they normally drove to where ever they decided to stop and put the small fishing boat in the water. So I was alone and with an hour till Alice was suppose to pick me I slipped on my shoes and walked to Edward's house, not bothering with a coat. I normally just went right in after a quick knock but since it was so early I decided to be let in. Mr Mason answered the door in his suit; he was a lawyer and probably had a case or something today.

"Good morning Miss Swan, Edward's still asleep. You can go wake him up." He said brightly walking briskly to his car, a black mustang from the 80's or something I'm horrible with cars. I had the chance to nod once and wave and he was out of the drive. Mr. Mason owned a law firm; he had started the first one in Forks and now had another location in Seattle. He was quiet successful and I always wondered way a wealthy family like the Masons would want to live in a lower-middle class neighbourhood. They had renovated their home to an extent where it was hard recognisable to the previous owner. They had hired an interior designer and put an expansion on the back. I always tried to stay away from the subject of money in my friendship now relationship with Edward. I knew he never flaunted his wealth but whenever he got the chance he would pay. That's probably one of the reasons we never go shopping together. One time when we had gone on a weekend trip to Seattle with his parents, which after a lot of arguing I agreed to let them pay, Edward and I went to the local mall and got into probably the biggest fight we've ever has which is really saying something since it hardly even got to the point where we were yelling. Looking back now I can't even remember what idem had started the fight.

I knocked gently on Edward's door, maybe he had woken from the time Mr Mason had checked in.

Edward was laying in bed his hair in disarray and tangled in blankets. Well there goes my first theory.

I creped quietly across the room and sat on the edge of the bed nearest to his head. I gently stroked his hair and he began to mumble what sounded like 'Bella'. I smiled widely and bent down to kiss his forehead. His temperature had come down considerably, feeling as it should. I stared at his eye lids and wondered if I would be able to catch a glimpse of his eyes. My hope was squashed like an ant at a picnic, as he reached over and retrieved his glasses. It had actually started to bother me lately. Did he not trust me? Did he think that I would be repulsed or ridicule him? Of course I would do any of those things and I wish he knew how much I trusted him and wanted him to feel the same safe 'warm and fuzzy' feeling as I did. Disappointment I had previously feeling was shuffled to the back of my mind when I saw him smile.

"Good morning Beautiful," Edward whispered sitting up on his elbows, moving over giving me an invitation to sit with him.

"Good morning to you too, how did you know it was me?" I asked leaning against his chest, his arms encircling me tightly and resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"I can just tell," He said smugly then continued, "Also, you are the only person who plays with my hair like that."

I laughed, feeling so relaxed I could probably fall asleep at any moment.

There was silence for a few moments in that time Edward started to kiss down my neck. He reached this one spot he knew was ticklish and attacked making me release a breathy laugh.

"Well someone is feeling better today."

"Mmhmm, I'm feeling even better with you here." He replied in a low voice. Sometimes it was easy to forget that this was the same Edward that only a week ago had been considered only my shy best friend.

"Well I'm not going to be here for long; Alice is picking me up in like twenty minutes." I said trying to untangle myself from the comforting arms of Edward. I knew if I didn't move now I wouldn't move for the rest of the day. I was unsuccessful at my attempt to escape.

"Do you really have to go?" He said with one of the cutest expressions I had ever seen cross his face. His lips were pouted and eye brows scrunched.

"Yes, you know I have to, remember what we talked about?" I said relaxing in his arms once again, oh well.

"Right, you're doing that whole speech about the car thing today." He sounded dethatched.

After that it was quiet. Not in an awkward way, I just sat there enjoying the radiating heat coming off of Edward's chest. I couldn't believe I had gone so many years without this. Now I felt that if I went for one hour without Edward I would become tense. In the silence Edward's hands ghosted gently over my face, memorizing every little detail. To most people this would probably be odd, I did when he had first done it when we were eight, but now if was normal if not comforting. I knew why Edward did it. He felt vulnerable not being able to picture what those closest to him looked like or really felt like. Most didn't know this but Edward wasn't born blind. When he was about three there was a chemical spill and being a child he was obviously curious. He ended up getting it in his eye and since he was so young and his eyes so susceptible it had blinded him. There was an experimental surgery but Edward didn't even want to touch the topic. He claims he can still remember colours though, and the general features of the human face. I checked my watch and sadly had to go. Edward let me out of his grasp and I turned to give him a gentle kiss.

"You gonna be alright while I'm gone?" I asked as I pulled away.

"I'll be fine, I don't to be babied." He replied grumpily, arms crossed over his chest, he was so adorable that way and I had to repress a smile even though he couldn't see it.

"I know," I laughed turning to leave. "Also Charlie's gonna be gone till tomorrow afternoon, if I'm not home by eight just let yourself in, we'll make up from the loss of movie night or whatever you wanna do..." I trailed on suggestively trying to pull Edward out of his grumpy mood. I kissed him gently on the cheek again.

"Miss you." Edward said somewhat pulling out of his grumpy attitude.

"Miss you too, I love you." I said I saw him smile but he didn't respond.

It was 1pm, Alice and I had been shopping for what seemed like an eternity, going into nearly every store and trying on practically every article of clothing in my size. At the beginning of the trip Alice had told me that if I wanted something and didn't have the money she would pay leaving me with no guilt to no her back. I refused of course. I knew the Cullen's were very well off but I still didn't want them thinking I was only their friends for the money. I bought a few things but somehow every time I wasn't looking my bag kept getting heavier, I planned to address this theory before I asked about and well you know.

"Alice you want to stop at the food court before we leave?" I asked as we were nearing a store I really didn't want to go into, it had bras, thongs and other forms of lingerie I didn't ever want to wear.

"Sure but I thought after this we could go to that book store you wanted and out to a restaurant or something." Alice said in her cheerful voice but a little detached because she was studying a purple blouse.

I decided to wait.

I had gotten a few new books, some replacements for the copies of some I had destroyed rereading over and over again others were new releases or classics I had not yet read. I also picked up an audio book for Edward, _To Kill a Mocking Bird_, it was his favourite but he could never find it in brail. I read it to him for the first time and had read it to him whenever he asked, which wasn't that often because I think he was embarrassed. I asked him once why he wanted the same book over and over again and he said that he had two reasons. The first was that he loved how the perspectives on each character changed, for example, he had said, the way the main characters father Atticus was thought to be weak because he was intellectual and wasn't as young as the other fathers in the small community. The second he said with a big thoughtful smile on his lips was that he just liked to listen to my voice. I had frowned at his comment, I thought I had a horrible voice and tended to stutter slightly on some words.

Alice and I were in the bag packed car and were heading to the restaurant. We talked about random things; somehow she had gotten me to 'spill some details' about Edward and me. I told her how I felt when I was with him, how he snuck over to my room in the night. When I had said enough to make her 'aw' I stopped. I did mention though how he never returned the 'I love you's.

"Maybe he doesn't want to push it so fast. Or maybe he scared to return it." Alice said face straight and voice almost monotone.

"Why would he be scared? I mean it's not like..." I looked at Alice her face was frozen ahead, eyes glazed over and not moving in anyway including breathing.

"Alice?" I said starting to get a little creeped out.

"Alice!" I said louder putting my hand on her unnaturally cold knee. She broke out of whatever trance or mini coma she was in.

"What the hell was that?" I asked my expression a mix of shock and confusion.

"Can we cover that topic latter? I know you're going to ask me on the way home about the car incident anyways." Alice's voice became detached and pleading, how could she possible know what I had been planning to ask her and when, this was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Fine, but you're explaining some of this in the restaurant." I said. It was a quiet and somewhat awkward ride to the restaurant. There was hardly anyone in the little Chinese place but we still got a table off in a corner. The waitress handed us our menus and told us the specials in a thick Asian accent, she then left to get us some water. I picked up my menu and decided on something recognizable. I had decided until we had ordered (or at least I had because Alice never ate, I didn't know if that was why she was so skinny or if the whole lack of eating was because of something else). Alice tried to make small talk and I tried to play along. I placed my order when the waitress returned but Alice only asked for more water, that I hadn't actually seen her drink. No surprise.

"So..." I started looking Alice right in her topaz eyes.

She didn't get my hint so I continued, "You want to explain what's been going on this week?"

"Bella I just want you to know that we are going to be best friends for a long while so please just trust that what I'm telling you is the truth."

"How do you know we'll be friends even after tonight?" I asked taking a sip of my water.

Alice just smiled and said, "What have you noticed about my family and me? Be honest."

I hesitated for a moment then located the part in my scripted speech that addressed the obvious abnormalities of the Cullen kids.

"Well first off for a family made up of foster kids you all have the same complexion and eye colour, I've never seen any of you eat anything, when you on a rather occasion you actually drink something you look like you are in pain, your eyes change colour and you're cold." I said practically counting them off on my fingers.

"Oh and that whole thing with the car but that was just you."

"Well aren't we observant." Alice huffed quietly mostly to herself.

"Those are all true but why do you think that is?" She said looking up at me while continuing to play with her water glass. I was about to answer but the waitress showed up again and placed my order of wabora on the table. I thanked her and made sure she was far enough away before continuing,

"Aliens? Supernatural beings?"

Alice almost spit out her water in laughter, I hope she knew I was kidding.

"Not exactly, Bella there's two things I want you to understand before I tell you, alright?" Alice was very serious again and I nodded, learning in because she seemed to get quieter and quieter.

"Ok the first is that we are the cliché Hollywood version and we do not harm humans." I became almost confused but defiantly intrigued, I was finally gonna get the answers I had been speculating.

"Bella, we're vampires."

I think at this point no matter how prepared I thought I was it didn't really prepare me for this. Or even what was to come. Well it at least sparked an interesting conversation on the way home.

**Next up more Edward and Bella cute stuff and definite angst and maybe a **_relationship altering_** fight? Well you'll have to read the next chapter won't you?**

**I know somewhat of a suckie ending but I needed this ending for my next chapter! So please please please! Review!**

**I'm serious! REVIEW!! 3**

**XXOOXXOO **

**Princess**

Also a shout out to Jess aka Plato4ever (haha) who now knows I'm her stalker ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Hello all! Been busy with school lately! We went to the Toronto Zoo on a coach bus (I have videos on YouTube form the zoo, some pretty cool stuff!) so anyways on with the show :P**

**Disclaimer- I own none of this stuff, if I did I wouldn't be stuck on this small town!**

**Dedication- I guess it's a given this chapter is dedicated to my best friend/stalker/pillow/roommate in the mental asylum, Lemon Wedge! Oh and to Livsmom for reviewing! Also thanks to Kris x33, Minna Haisam, FrenzyForEdward and lastly to 09xuebera! **

**Bella POV**

Well that had to be the most interesting conversation I've ever had. At first I had like hit myself to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or something. I still felt like a retard staring at Alice for like five minutes and then nearly dying of hysterical laughter then suddenly stopping. That's where the line of questioning began. She told me about the little she knew of her human life, how she became a... vampire, how she became a Cullen, how she met Jasper, the relationships between the family members, their special gifts and their... unique live styles.

The weird thing was, I wasn't scared of Alice. I still felt like she was the same person as before, still my friend I guess. Damn I hate when she's right! And worse is when she knows it. When we were about to turn onto my street I asked a question that had popped into my mind a while ago but had been pushed to the back by others.

"How do you become a vampire?" I asked looking across to Alice.

"It's a very painful process; a vampire has to bite the human without draining them of blood. Which is a million times hard then it sounds, because it's like impossible to stop, there has to be a reason for the vampire to stop..." Alice trailed off airily then shook her head like she was trying to clear it.

"What's it like to see the future? Do you ever see something horrible and there's nothing to change it?" I asked as we pulled into my drive way. The neighbourhood was dead silent and few houses had their lights on even though it was about 9:30 on a Saturday night. If this had been any normal city where the sun isn't such a rarity people would have noticed that the sun was going down later and later. I still loved the summer even if the sun was being stubborn. Some nights the clouds would clear and an indigo sky sprinkled with tiny points of light would take the heavy cover of clouds absence.

"It can be a blessing and curse in a way. A blessing in the way of knowing some exciting things before they happen and waiting for them or never having to try on clothes because I know they'll fit" She paused and laughed and I smiled widely.

"But also a curse because there's some things no matter how hard I try it's going to happen. Most of the time the future will change, someone will make a snap decision and everything will change. But lately I've been having this one vision about three times now. It's not a pleasant one and no matter how hard I try or what I try the vision doesn't change." This had to be one of the only times I've ever heard Alice talk in a cold voice.

"What's the vision about?" I asked suddenly curious about the situation that had de-pepped Alice Cullen.

"It's nothing you should have to concern yourself with, well right now at least. It's basically that the numbers in our family will be changing soon..." We sat in silence for a moment some of the birds were still singing in the trees surrounding many of the houses.

"I think I'm gonna head in," I said unbuckling my seat belt and opening the car door.

"Yeah I can tell Edward's getting a bit antsy in your room." Alice said laughing turning the car back on.

"How did you know?!" I stopped and looked over at her.

"For one thing I'm physic and secondly his heart is beating so loud I'll be able to hear it at my house!" I shook my head and went to the back of the car as Alice popped the trunk. I retrieved my... well what should have been two bags but somehow the bags had mated and produced many other bags filled with things I hadn't seen but assumed they were mine because somehow they all had 'Bella' written on the side of them. I huffed and gathered them, too tired to fight with Alice right now. I walked to the driver's side and said, "Thanks for ride eh, it was... fun." I smiled

"No problem Bella! I need a shopping partner! Rosalie used to come with me but 'i.d.k'. Hey um Bella one more thing. Would you mind not telling Edward about what we talked about at dinner and the way home? I trust him and everything but I'd like to tell him face to face, are you guys free next Friday?" She asked her elbow leaning against the window of the car looking out at me.

"Friday's normally movie night for Edward and me so I'll have to check if he's ok with skipping two weeks."

"That's fine! Us three and Jasper can double at our house for movie night! And oh! Oh we can have a sleep over! And do each other's nails and like make-over's and" I had to interrupt her insane madness that was going on.

I told her we talk about that later and 'good night'.

A walked to the front porch and turned to watch the black car disappear around the corner. The car Alice had picked me up in was different from the car in the accident this week and different from the other two cars I'd seen so far. All were new and shiny and I know I wasn't good at telling different car companies from each other but I was fairly certain that every car I'd seen so far were imported from some far away country. I'm guessing this is where the 'I'll buy you anything and don't worry about the cost' attitude came from. Maybe it wasn't a big deal to Alice but it was to me.

By now my arms were starting to hurt and I realized that I been standing out on the cold porch for about five minutes, I fished my house keys out of my pocket and watching my breath mist in the chilly air tried to unlock the door which surprisingly was unlocked. Edward must have forgotten to lock back up or something. The house was quiet and dark, but defiantly warmer then outside. The lights were out in the living room and kitchen so I walked up stairs trying to be as silent as possible just in case Edward had decided to take a nap in my absence. The door to my room was open and light shown out, I could the quiet sound of Edward breathing and stopped in the door way. Edward was sitting on my bed in a meditative stance with his legs crossed and facing the foot board. As I approached I saw him smile a smile that took my breath away. He just had one of those smiles that could stop the world from turning. Wow ok right now I sound like a somewhat cheesy fan fiction. I smiled at that thought and how much I had changed since being with Edward. I was more sappy, confident and undeniably blissful. I sat down on the bed across from him and somehow his smile grew.

"Hey," I said quietly and took his hand. He moved his other hand to my cheek and started to stroke it lovingly and began to lean in. Our lips met for the hundredth time this week but somehow the thrill of it hadn't worn off and it still felt like the first. The kiss started off gentle and loving but had evolved. His hands that were once on my cheek, holding my hand were now on my waist and behind my neck. I was lying on my back with him on top of my and to be truly honest about two things I couldn't remember when that had happened and I'm pretty sure I'd didn't care. I say I wasn't certain because it was hard to concentrate on anything other than Edward at the moment. When we broke apart after what could've been months or milliseconds he whispered, "Hey."

I shook my head, "I thought the greeting was implied earlier,"

He just and rolled us so we were on our side facing each other. His hand was still resting on my hip making it a little difficult for me to concentrate. My face flushed a red that resembled the colour fire trucks would be painted. For once I was somewhat glad he couldn't see my face but then felt horrible that I could even think of such a thing.

"How was shopping?" He asked so casually it was almost irking.

"It was... interesting." I replied truthfully, well at least the last little bit was interesting. Or well down right messed up.

"Why's that?" He asked confused.

"Well... Alice knows about us. I swear I didn't tell her! She just kind of figured it out and she promised not to tell anyone." I decided to go with something true but not exactly pertaining to the shopping excursion.

He sighed lightly, "People were bound to find out sooner or later."

"So we're public now?" I asked jokingly.

He snorted, "Yep."

He leaned down to kiss my forehead and I relaxed even more into him.

"Did you get anything?" He asked and I was so grateful he didn't press into what else was interesting.

I told him all about the day and how Alice kept slipping things into my bag and denied it ever happened. He just laughed and I told him not to get any ideas. He always was looking for ways to spend money on me even though I assured him I only wanted his company, friendship and trust. I knew I had the first two but wasn't sure if I had his trust 100%. Which was silly because we told each other everything and he trusted me enough to get him where he needed to go when he was in need of help.

Uh!

But why did I just keep bringing up this topic?

"You know I missed you today," I said suddenly after about five minutes of silence. I was cuddled up against his chest his arms around me and my head in the crook of his neck. I inhaled and his scent filled my lungs. It distracted me so much I almost jumped when he answered.

"I missed you too."

I smiled and replied, "'A day was twenty four hours long but seemed longer.'"

It was one of the opening lines from one of his favourite books.

He laughed, "Can we watch that movie tonight?"

"Sure, but how about we watch it a little later? I have something else we can do for a while," I said, cringing once I realized I sounded like a character from those novels you'd find at a drug store.

Again he chuckled and replied, "And what would that be Ms Swan?"

"Well Mr Cullen something along the lines of this..." I rolled so I was on top of him and leaned down to press my lips gently to his. Then the phone rang. I pulled back frustrated, "It's probably Charlie, and doesn't he have great timing?" I muttered mainly to myself getting off the bed and picking up the phone that was lying on my desk. I heard Edward behind me laugh at my reaction, I turned to give him a dirty look but it was wasted.

"Hello?" I said unenthused making the loud, annoying sound discontinue.

"Bella?" Fantastic it was dear old Mother.

"Hi Mum, what's up?" I went to sit on the side of the bed, Edward came up behind me and put his arms around my shoulders, sensing that this could go to hell in a matter of seconds.

"I haven't talked to you in awhile is it such a crime for a mother to call her daughter? And I haven't talked to you in what a month?" Renee said laughing. So many pointed responses flooded into my head and I had to literally bite my tongue to not say them.

"Actually it's been about ten months." I replied.

There was an awkward silence in which I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anything new going on? How's school?" such a lame question, I'm pretty sure I had told her every time we talked the same thing. _School's fine. Charlie's alright, work keeps him busy. Edward's doing well. My grades are up. The weather's the same. _

"So got a boyfriend?" She asked once I had said my rehearsed speech.

"Well..." I started looking over my shoulder at Edward who had pulled me into his lap at some point in the conversation, I put my hand to his cheek and he nodded, understanding perfectly.

"Yeah, I do." I said simply.

"Oh! What's he like? What's his name?" She practically squealed and again I rolled my eyes.

"He's smart, funny, loving, protective and just amazing." I couldn't hide the pride in my voice when I talked about Edward.

"What's his name?" She asked again before I had hardly even finished my sentence.

"Edward."

I heard a scoffing on the other end of the phone.

"Not your blind friend is it?" Her voice which was normally injected with what I felt was forced interested sound disgusted.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Honey, please tell me this is just some pity thing right? I mean really why would you be with someone who can't take care of you? I mean being disabled you'd have to do everything for him; he won't be able to get a job. You'll have to drive him everywhere."

My mouthed nearly dropped. Anger flared up in me how could someone be so ignorant?

"No Mother this is not something I'm doing out of pity, you've never even met him! How could you be so small minded!?" I fumed into the phone get up from the comfort of Edward's arms and began pacing the length of my small room, my bare feet making aggravated stomps on the hard wood floor. Edward moved from his position to sit with his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"Hun I can tell it's obviously not a serious thing, just break it off as soon as possible you don't want to get stuck with that ball and chain. He can't do anything for you." Her voice was light, like she had the correct answers to everything. I closed my eyes and placed my hands over them in an attempt to remain calm.

"Listen to me. I don't give a shit what you say." I heard a gasp but continued, "You abandoned me when I was a year old, and I've only seen you five times in the past sixteen years. Yet somehow you have this delusion that you have any control or even say in my life. Just do both of us a favour and butt out!" I nearly screamed the last bit and that's when I realized that fat hot tears were streaming from my eyes which I hastily wiped away.

"You know I was planning on coming down in June but I think I'll need to come down much sooner." She was trying to sound firm but I could hear weakness in her voice, clearly I had struck a nerve.

"Don't even bother." I hung up then but continued to stand there letting the tears fall. When I heard mattress springs creaking I turned around to face Edward. What I say broke my heart. His face was covered in pain and I could see tears dripping down his face as well. I walked over and sat down in his lap hugging him tightly. He began to rock back and forth until I felt as though I could just fall asleep right there. But then I heard him mutter five words that made wake and more furious then I think I had ever been

"Bella, your mother is right."

**Alright, I'm sorry! I know I said that there would be a fight in this chapter but clearly I didn't get there but I got the set up and the beginning. I try and keep my chapters to about 3000 to 4000 thousand words and if I started it probably would have stretched out into like 8000 or 9000. So it's gonna be a whole other chapter! Also if you guys have any suggestions post them in a reply and if I like them I'll try and incorporate them. **

**You can also follow me on twitter if you search pottersgirl15 follow me and I'll follow you back! Also check out my videos on YouTube!**

**.com/user/Booknerdcutie**

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW! AND IT WILL TOTALLY MAKE MY DAY! 3**


	7. Author's Note

**Authors note!**

**Ok I forgot to add another dedication and have be getting harassed for it so here's a shout out to Spatzi! Love ya and r u happy now Lemon Wedge :P**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**Princess**


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le mond!**

**Alright so I hope I'm able to post this chapter by at least Monday night (which is actually tomorrow :P) cause normally I work on a chapter for two or three days and post it but I'll try and be quick as possible! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I can't post your screen names right now cause my internet is down at the moment and it may be a factor as to when this actually gets posted! I can't believe how many people have put this story under their favourites (I lost count but I think it's about 300 now!). Alright since most of my reviews say that they're angry that I left a 'cliffie' I won't waste any more page space :P**

**Disclaimer- Not mine.**

**Dedication- Shout out to Lemon Wedge (00Wedge) I made cookies and this time you're trying one :P and to Spatzi! Also to the green butterflies that tells us all things and why we are on consideration for a mental asylum (just kidding or am I?) Gorgio and Bob! **

Recap

"_Bella, your mother is right."_

Bella's POV

I stared at him for an immeasurable amount of time in a silent state of disbelief.

_What!? _

How could he possibly agree with something that narrow minded!? And it was about him! He above all else should know how incredible he is. And maybe it was my fault that he felt this way.

"What do you mean Edward?" I whispered cautiously making sure he had said what I thought he'd said.

"Your mother is right." He said pulling away from me, putting me beside him and moved so I was a little behind him and I couldn't see his face.

"Edward, don't even listen to her! She doesn't even know you!" I said getting on knees to put my arms around him from behind but he stood up irritated.

"No Bella. She is right. I can't protect you, I can't provide for you in any way. I have no future save for a novelty as a blind pianist! And even then I probably won't get far!" he had his back to me still but he was standing straight with his arms at his side. He voice was calm but weak.

I wanted so badly just to pull him in my arms and make this nonsense stop. But I knew this wouldn't end easily and neither he nor I was going down without a fight.

"Edward, you are the most amazing person I know. You're my best friend and I love you," I said passionately standing up from the bed so I was right behind him.

"I don't need someone to watch over me, I don't need a baby sitter. What I need is somebody who loves me for me. And you do."

Edward turned slowly so our faces were barely a decimetre apart.

"You may not need a baby sitter but you need a whole person, I'm not even half a person. Not someone that is so independent. You need someone who can tell you how pretty you are and you're able to believe it. You need,"

I cut him off, "Edward Anthony Masen, don't you dare say that about yourself and don't you tell me what I need."

I walked over to him and placed my hands on either side of his cheeks.

"You're what I need. And I thought we already had this discussion." I said leaning in implying a kiss but he took my hands and moved away. I dropped my arms quickly as if he had burned them. I may not have been in physical pain but I was defiantly emotionally hurt.

"Bella, you shouldn't have to waste your life. You should be able to go out and party and live life like every other teenager. Even if you didn't party at least have the option to. You should be able to have a normal life." His voice was detached and compassionate, nonchalant and caring.

There was a silence in where only our heavy breathing could be heard.

Like usual I broke that silence.

"Is that way you don't fully trust me? Is that why you tell me you love me back? Is that why you don't trust me enough to take your glasses off around me? Is it because you're only doing this out of pity? Of the fact that I don't fit in and have no other friends or because you don't want me to be too attached? It's too late. It's too late for that, without you... I don't even... know what I would do." The world would still continue to revolve, the ground would thaw, the grass would grow, trees would root, flowers bloom, but I wouldn't be able to make it through the week without him.

It seemed my words had the impacted of a transport truck.

_**Edward's POV**_

I had tried as much as humanly possible to build a wall up between myself and this conversation but with what she had said it felt like I couldn't breathe. How could she even possibly think I don't love her? That I don't trust her!? She above all others in this sightless world was the one person I trust. If I didn't love her the way I do would I really be trying to help her live a more fulfilling life? One where she wouldn't need to be stuck with the burden of myself. I was independent but not in the normal definition. I couldn't drive, I couldn't read written words, couldn't tell where the sidewalks were taking me or if I had step onto the street or is it was merely a crack in the path. Everywhere I went without her by my side (or at least anyone) I had to carry around that pathetic cane; I had to take extra classes after school because I had begged my parents to let me stay with her. I had begged for extra time with the one person who actually gave my life meaning and now I was trying to push her away for her sake.

I turned my head in her direction, "How could you possibly think that I don't return your feelings?"

The anger was still bubbling inside me and was constantly increasing.

"Because of right there, you said 'return your feelings'. You could've said something like 'how could you think that I don't love you?' But you didn't, because you don't and I should have known I mean how _could_ you love me? And oh god! I've been like forcing myself on you! " She said quietly almost to herself then to me at the end. I could hear her footsteps and then bed springs creak.

I couldn't breathe, how could I have done this? My feet carried me backwards toward the door,

"I need some air," I mutter and found myself going down the stairs and out the door before hearing her answer.

**Bella POV**

I watched as Edward backed out of the room and his quick footsteps out the door. I knew he could never love me in return; it was a delusion to even think no even considers that he might harbour the same feels for me as I did him. I stood there in shock with fat tears running down my face; I didn't even bother to wipe them. How could this go so wrong!? It was all Renee's fault. Saying that name only brought on more tears. I reached over and turned on the radio that doubled as my alarm clock.

"...I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you Don't even know what we're fighting for Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?"

I quickly changed the station.

"We were both young when I first saw you,"

Ok so clearly the radio was against me.

I had to get out of here, I needed air. Edward probably went back to his place or maybe for a walk. So I considered the front porch safe territory.

The night was warm for late April, well it was more like May anyways seeing as it was the last of the month. I sat down in the front steps and sighed holding back tears. No matter how upset I was the night was calming or at least for a few moments when I could push what had just happened out of the forefront of my mind.

I loved the night, how the world became a different place full of mystery. When I could look up and see that there was more in this universe that sometimes felt so big. All the small problems at sch00l, all the Jessica's and the Laurens didn't matter. Only as long as I had the one person who I cared about the most was near. And he wasn't here right now. I heard footsteps coming up the drive and I looked up to _him_.

"Bella, what do you mean that I couldn't love you?"

**EPOV **

My anger had been knocked out of me as if someone had physically hit men when I heard her breathing. Even when I had walked around the block my anger had never vanished. How could she even think for one moment that I didn't love her, that I couldn't love her? This was all my fault. She was the most beautiful person in the world yet she had an ego the size of a fly. No matter how many times I had told her that she still didn't believe me.

She sat in the same spot without moving and replied in a monotone voice that sounded as if the words were scripted and well practiced, "Because you deserve someone that is pretty and skinny and... just someone so much better."

I sat down and pulled her into my arms, she didn't resist as I rocked her back and forth for the second time that night as I felt tears seep through my shirt.

"Bella," I whispered gently and I felt her head pull away from its perch on my collar bone.

"I want you to listen to what I'm about to tell you and never, ever, ever doubt it okay?" I lifted my hand and ran it up her arms so it was positioned on the side of her cheek and the other hand followed it. "Bella I don't want you to ever feel as if you aren't beautiful, as if you're not... perfect. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you and I thought by letting you know that you had an option in this relationship you would realize that I'm not everything you need. But even this upset you. And I'm so sorry. I never want to hear or feel you cry again. I thought my feelings were implied."

I moved one hand gently over her face to make sure she was looking at me when I said this.

"Isabella Swan, I love you." And I did. More than anything, I would do anything just so she would laugh.

I felt her cheeks rise slightly and hoped to Buddha that it was in a smile. Her hand cupped my cheek and I leant into it.

"I love you too." I felt her head shake back and forth slightly.

I exhaled greatly and wasted no time in pulling her toward me and kissing her. My hand was tight in her hair at the base of her neck and it felt silky and soft between my fingers, hers were pulling at the hair on the side of my head. They closeness between us made me feel like there had never been a fight in the first place.

I still could never tell her how much I needed her; it would only put more superfluous pressure on our relationship. I had never told her but I had gone through a stage of depression when I was fourteen for a few months. The stress of a new school and realizing that I would be blind forever caused me to think about how my life could just end up being a boring, pointless, routine existence. I tried hard to keep negative thoughts out of my head but had still at one point or another considered suicide. The only time when I didn't feel depressed in those months were when I was with Bella. She made forget. She helped me inadvertently through that tough time.

My arm wrapped around her waist, tickling her side gently.

"Ok, ok, let's move this inside." Bella giggled trying to move away but I picked us both up. I carried her up to her room; her arms were wrapped around my neck. I laid her on the bed and sat down next to her, holding her hand.

"Edward?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

I nodded.

"I hate to bring this up again but you never answered the question about trust." She said this hesitantly scared as if one wrong word would send us back in time.

She was right though. I had never answered that.

"I trust you more than anyone, I trust you more then I trust my parents more than myself." I said sincerely. And I did. I trusted her with my life.

"Then why don't you ever take off you're..." she started but didn't finish. I knew what she meant though. I had been wondering when this rock would be turned over.

"I don't take them off because, I don't know... if my eyes would look... normal or if there's scars, discolorations. Also some would probably think it creepy, I could be staring at someone and not even know it. Or at something that would be awkward to stare at. I just..." I stopped to take a breath and she cut in,

"Nothing about you could or would ever be creepy. I won't ever judge you I promise." She whispered the last bit and sitting up so that we were face to face. She reached up and put one hand on my cheek. I nodded understanding what she wanted. I put my hands on each side of the glasses and hesitated. Bella sensed this and started to jokingly chant, "Take it off, take it off,"

I laughed and kissed her gently as I pulled away I took the one article of clothing that without I felt naked.

BPOV

He kissed me and pulled off his glasses.

My breathing stopped as I stared into wide, bright beautiful green eyes.

"Wow," I whispered and Edward frowned about to put the glasses back on and I stopped him.

"You are so amazing."

He smiled and kissed me again but with passion I had never felt. His hands moved over my body one finally rest on the small of my back the other on my butt, that was new. He gave a gentle squeeze and a moan escaped. Embarrassed I pulled away. Edward laughed separating our lips but not our bodies. "I guess we just got over our first fight." He said in a tone that was hard to tell if it was sad or happy. Maybe a little of both.

"Well you know what comes after a fight right?" I asked cheekily.

"And what exactly would that be?" he said kissing my neck slowly up and down.

"Make up make out," I whispered giggling he laugh but kissed me.

**Yeah this chapter took me FOREVER to write and I know that it's normally make up sex but they're seventeen and like have been dating for two weeks, although not sure that might come later in the story! If you want it say it in a review! I know the ending was a little corny as well but I left you all with a cliffie last time so you lot deserve it this time :P **

**REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Xoxox**

**Princess**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey all!**

**I am sooo sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while, I've been thinking as to how to get this story where I want it to be, and I think I've done it :P**

**Next weekend I'll have a crap load of time on my hands ( cause my little has a hockey tournament like 4 hours away so I'll be sitting in the hotel room for like 3 days alone with my laptop) and that's when I'll get like at least two chapters up. The next week is exam week so I should get at least one maybe two chapters up then since I have some subjects that I can't really study for like English class which is a sight reading test and religion (or nap-time as most of the students call it) which is a mandatory course but mind numbingly easy but I really have to study for music (theory is a pain) and then Science.**

**So to all who have exams have fun! :P**

**To all who don't you lucky sons of – ok wow this has been a very long authors note,**

**Hope everyone had a good holiday!**

**XOXOX Princess**


	10. Author's Note2

**HEY ALL! I know I know I haven't updated in like 10 months there's been a lot going on for me but lately I've been getting a lot of people asking me to update Blinded Hearts and I'm going to!**

**If a chapter (at least a short one) isn't up by Tuesday I'm really sorry I'm leaving to study in Italy for a month and won't be back till the 4****th**** of august!**

**xoxPP**


End file.
